Rex and Hannah Chronciles Story No 3: Journey To Yesterday
by Tim66
Summary: Rex and Hannah pursue a Demon back to 1950's San Francisco.


DISCLAIMER: This story is based upon the series, Charmed, that was created by Constance M. Burge. All Charmed characters are the property of Spelling Productions..

**THE PLACE: SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA**

**THE TIME: OCTOBER 31, 2008**

For most people, this evening was Halloween, the night when children went trick-or-treating, dressed in various costumes. As for Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster, they too were out and about this night, but for a different reason. "I think we're getting closer, Hannah." Rex said as the two Warlocks entered a small city park.

"I hope so." Hannah replied.

"Well, according to this, he's somewhere in the park." In his hand, Rex held what looked like a large marble, that glowed with a red pulse. In reality, it was another magical trinket that Rex had acquired the previous week. It could detect Demonic energy, the closer the Demon, the stronger the red glow pulsed. _Looks like I got this just in time._ Rex thought. Several hours earlier, a Warlock associate from Rex and Hannah's days of leading The Insurgents had contacted them with grave news. A Lower Level Demon named Lucius had managed to break into the abandoned lair of Tempus, the Demon Of Time, and steal the Time Key, a small crystal hour glass capable of opening doorways in time itself. Once he had the Time Key in his possession, Lucius had headed for San Francisco, where Rex and Hannah were now on his trail.

"The glow is getting stronger, Rex, look." Hannah said, pointing to the marble in Rex's hand. Sure enough the glow did seem stronger.

"That means we must be practically on top of him." Rex said as he pocketed the marble and led the two of them into a thick area, covered with bushes. Sure enough, there was the Demon, Lucius, holding the Time Key in front of him. "Hello Lucius." Rex said as he and Hannah approached.

"What do you want, traitor!" Lucius snarled as he turned to face them.

"From you, nothing. However, I'm afraid I'll have to relieve you of that Time Key." Rex replied. "We can't have you screwing around with the time stream after all."

"Hah! Try and stop me!" With that, Lucius activated the Time Key and soon a vortex began forming in front of him.

"If you insist." Rex said as he pulled an athame out of his pocket and hurled it at Lucius.

"ARRGGH!" Lucius screamed in pain as the athame slash his hand that was holding the Time Key, forcing him to drop it. Before he could recover it, Hannah had morphed into a cheetah and quickly darted over, grabbed the Time Key in her mouth, and ran back to Rex.

"Well done, Hannah." Rex said as he took the Time Key from her.

"No problem." Hannah replied as she reverted back to her human form.

"Bah, you may have the Time Key, but I don't need it anymore." Lucius said. "Soon, the Underworld will prevail!" With that, the Demon leapt into the still swirling vortex.

"Come on, Hannah, quickly. We must follow him!" The two Warlocks ran forward and leapt into the vortex, seconds before it closed, leaving an empty stretch of park in its wake.

**IN ANOTHER TIME**

"Ooooff!" Hannah grunted as she and Rex were deposited from the vortex onto the ground. "Now that was a rough ride!"

"Yes, quite." Rex said as the two of them got to their feet and watched the vortex close.

"Rex, it's daylight. It was early evening when we entered the vortex."

"Well, Hannah, we have moved in time." Rex said, looking around. "Since I don't see Lucius, I'm guessing we may have arrived some time before, or after, he did, but only a few hours either way."

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked.

"Yes." Rex said as he examined the Time Key. "According to the settings on this thing, that is." Rex slipped the Time Key into his pocket.

"So now what?"

"Now we find out just where in time we are." Rex said and led Hannah out of the bushes. Since the Time Key had only moved them in time, not space, they were still in the same park. Soon the two Warlocks were confronted by the sight of people wearing cloths that looked like they had stepped out of an old movie, and a couple of teenagers playing with hula-hoops. Spotting a newspaper on the ground, Rex picked it up and read the headline. ELVIS PRESLEY INDUCTED INTO ARMY! The date above the headline read as March 25, 1958. He quickly showed the newspaper to Hannah.

"1958! We've gone fifty years into the past." Hannah said. "Why would that Demon want to come here? I don't get it."

"Neither do I." Rex said as he pulled the marble out of his pocket and watched as it gave a faint glow. "Hmmmm, looks like our Demonic friend may have arrived first in this time after all. Come on, let's see where the trail leads us."

Soon, the two Warlocks found themselves standing in front of a drive-in restaurant called Big Joe's Burgers And Franks. "Are you saying he went in there?" Hannah asked.

"According to the marble, it is here, or he was recently." Rex replied and led Hannah into the restaurant. The two of them found themselves in a type of restaurant that had been very popular in the 1950's. The booths and tables were full of kids, ordering food and soft drinks, all dressed appropriate to the era.

_So, when's the Fonz gonna show up? _Hannah couldn't help but think.

"Hey, are you two bozos gonna sit down, or are you just gonna stand there all day and block the doorway?" Rex and Hannah turned to the man who had asked them the question, obviously, he was the manager.

"Uh, sorry." Rex said and guided Hannah to an empty booth nearby. _It would be better not to draw too much attention to ourselves._ he thought.

"Rex, I don't see the Demon anywhere." Hannah whispered as she looked around.

"I don't either." Rex replied. Indeed, the place only seemed to be filled with teenagers and young adults. One notable exception was a little girl with dark hair, who looked about eight or nine, playing with the pinball machine._ I wonder where her parents are?_ Rex thought.

"Hello, can I get you something to drink?" a waitress, with the name JOANIE on her name tag, asked Rex and Hannah as she walked up to their booth.

"Oh, sure, I'll have a Diet Pepsi." Hannah said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Joanie asked.

"A Diet Pepsi." Hannah repeated.

"Uh, we have Pepsi." Joanie replied. "But I don't understand what diets have to do with it. Could you..."

"Two Pepsis will be fine, thank you." Rex said, jumping in.

"Coming up." Joanie said and headed off to get their drinks.

"Sorry about that, Hannah, but you were trying to order a beverage that does not yet exist."

"Whoops, that's right." Hannah said, slapping a hand to her forehead. "For a second I forgot where, or should I say when, I was."

"I know, time travel can be tricky."

"Funny, Rex, but I've never seen a place like this in our time." Hannah said as she looked around. "Outside of reruns of _Happy Days_, of course."

"That's because for the most part, places like this no longer exist in our present. The fast food franchises like McDonald's and Burger King came along, and soon places like this just couldn't compete, so they disappeared." Rex fell silent as he took in the atmosphere of the restaurant, and heard the song Rock Around The Clock begin to play on the juke box. Soon, Joanie had returned with their Pepsis and the two of them began to drink.

"Rex, we have company." Hannah suddenly said.

"What? Who?" Rex asked and then saw the little girl he had noticed playing with the pinball machine earlier. She had wandered over to their booth. "Hello." Rex said.

"Hello." the little girl said back.

"What's your name?" Hannah asked.

"Patty." the girl replied.

"Hello, Patty, I'm Hannah, and this is Rex." Hannah replied, indicating Rex.

"Patty! There you are!" a new voice rang out before Patty could say another word. Rex and Hannah looked up and saw a dark haired woman approaching their booth. The woman looked to be in her mid-thirties and had worry on her face. "Patty, how many times have I told you about coming to this awful place."

"Mommy, I like the music here." Patty protested.

"Music, they call it. I call it noise pollution, if you ask me, it should be outlawed." the woman groaned and then turned to Rex. "I hope Patty here wasn't much trouble."

"Not at all." Rex replied. "We found your daughter quite polite and charming. By the way, I'm Rex Buckland, and this is Hannah Webster."

"Please to meet you both." the woman replied. "I'm Penelope Halliwell, most people call me Penny, and this little wanderer here is my daughter, Patricia."

"Penelope Halliwell!?" Rex said with astonishment, while Hannah nearly choked on her Pepsi.

"Yes, that's right." Penny replied. "Have we met before?"

"Uh, no, not personally." Rex replied. "However, I have met some members of your family in the past."

_Or maybe we should say the future_. Hannah thought to herself.

"Well, let me repay you for entertaining Patty until I could get here." Penny said. "I'll pay for your refreshments."

"Okay, sure." Rex replied. _At least then I won't have to try and use 21st Century money to pay for a beverage in the 1950's._ he thought.

"Well, once again, thank you." Penny said and then headed for the cash with Patty in tow.

"Well, Hannah, I think we now know why the Demon came to this time." Rex said and indicated little Patty Halliwell. "That little girl is the future mother of the Charmed Ones. She may be too young to protect herself, if Lucius should attack her. If he kills Patty now in 1958, that means the Charmed Ones will never exist."

"Which would mean that the leadership of the Underworld would never be destroyed." Hannah added. "Remember what that Demon said, before he jumped into the portal 'Soon, the Underworld will prevail.' That's what he meant, he wants to change history to make that happen."

"Obviously, we can't let him do that, Hannah. Our own futures, as well as that of the Charmed Ones, depends on the time stream staying right as it is." Rex said. "Come on, we have to get to Penny and Patty Halliwell and warn them."

"But won't warning them also risk changing the time line?"

"Yes, but us doing nothing to prevent Lucius from attacking is much worse." Rex replied as he began to get up from the booth. "Looks like we may have a choice to make, Hannah, risk changing time slightly, or risk having it changed radically. I for one would prefer the first option. Let's go."

Penny and Patty had made it to Penny's car, when Rex and Hannah caught up with them. "Yes, Mr. Buckland, what is it now?" Penny asked.

"We need to talk, Mrs. Halliwell." Rex replied. "About matters Demonic in nature."

"What!?" Penny hissed and looked around.

"You heard me."

"Yes, but we can't talk about this here." Penny said. "Okay, you two, get in the car. You're both coming with me. Patty, you get in the front with me."

"If you insist." Rex said. Soon he and Hannah were in the back seat as Penny drove them through the streets of San Francisco.

"Great, this is all I need now." Penny muttered. "I still have to go to the bank. Given the time of day, the line up will probably be a mile long."

"Why not use the ATM machine?" Hannah asked.

"The what?" Penny asked, looking at Hannah through the rear view mirror.

Whoops, I did it again! There were no ATM machines in the 1950's.

Hannah thought, mentally kicking herself. "Nothing, never mind." she said and turned to the window on her side. Hannah still had a hard time adjusting to the fact that she was now in a world where many of the devices that she and Rex took for granted did not exist. There were no CD's, no DVD's, no cell phones, no Internet. There were computers, but in this time, they filled rooms and were reserved for laboratories and universities. The names of Bill Gates and Steve Jobs would not be known for decades to come. _This is going to take a lot to get used to._ Hannah mused to herself.

Halliwell Manor looked much the same to Rex and Hannah as it did in their time, at least on the outside. "Here we are." Penny said as she parked the car in the driveway and the four of them got out.

"It's just the two of you then?" Rex asked, trying to defuse the tense situation.

"Actually, there's three of us." Penny replied as she and Patty led the two Warlocks up to the front door. "However, my husband is out of town on business for a few days. Come on in." They entered the living room and Penny indicated one of the couches. As Rex and Hannah sat down, Penny turned to her daughter. "Patty, go upstairs. Mommy needs to have a grown up talk with these nice people."

"Ah, do I have to?" little Patty griped.

"Yes, you do. Now march!"

"Aw, nuts!" Patty said with a pout as he stomped up the stairs.

"Right." Penny said and turned back to Rex and Hannah. "Now, you two must understand why I had to insist you come with me. I can't have you running around town, blurting out talk about Demons. We need to keep a low profile."

"By 'we' you mean witches." Hannah said. "We know all about that, Rex and I are magical too."

"I see." Penny said. "Obviously you know my family, otherwise you would not have mentioned Demons right to my face. So, I have just one question. Who the hell are you two and why have you come here?"

"As I said, I'm Rex Buckland, and this is Hannah Webster." Rex replied. "As to why we are here, we want to help you."

"Help me? How?"

"You are in danger, Mrs. Halliwell." Rex said. "You, your daughter, and... Your granddaughters."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Penny snapped. "I don't have any granddaughters!"

"Not yet you don't." Hannah replied.

"Look, you two better start making sense real soon." Penny said, getting angry. "Otherwise, I am going to show you both just what I can do when I lose my temper!"

"Very well." Rex said. "Hannah and I come from the year 2008, fifty years in your future. In that time, you have granddaughters, three granddaughters."

"Three granddaughters." Penny said. "But that would make them..."

"The Charmed Ones." Rex said, finishing Penny's sentence.

"I have three granddaughters." Penny repeated slowly.

_Actually, you have four_. Rex thought. _However, let's not rock the temporal boat any more than we have to._

"I want to believe you, Mr. Buckland." Penny said. "However, I still have my doubts. For all I know, you could be Warlocks, here to trick me."

"Well, if you must know, we are Warlocks." Rex said.

"WHAT!?" Penny yelled, raising her hands.

"No, wait, we are Warlocks, but we're not evil anymore."

"Right! Good Warlocks. No such thing." Penny said cautiously.

"Well, we are." Hannah said.

"And we can prove it." Rex added.

"How?" Penny asked.

"Like so." Rex said and before Penny could say another word, he got up and headed for the stairs, with Hannah close behind him.

"Hey, come back here!" Penny said as she chased after them. By the time she caught up with the two Warlocks, they had entered the attic and were standing by the dais on which the Book Of Shadows rested. "Get away from that!" Penny thundered.

"I just need to prove to you that I'm no longer evil." Rex said and then picked up the Book. As Penny watched, Rex began flipping through the pages. "You see, if I were evil, could I do this?"

"Why no." Penny said with astonishment. "The Book Of Shadows would not let evil touch it."

"So, does this prove my case?" Rex asked as he closed the Book and replaced it on the dais.

"I guess it does." Penny said. "However, why have to come here?"

"We came because we were chasing a Demon from our time." Rex said. "We believe he's come here to alter the past, he wants to erase the Charmed Ones from history."

"You see, the Charmed Ones made quite an impact, Mrs. Halliwell. They vanquished many evil beings, saved countless Innocents." Hannah said. "In the end, they decimated the whole leadership of the Underworld, even the Source himself was vanquished by them."

"That's my girls." Penny couldn't help but say with pride. "Well, Patty's girls, I should say. So, they actually do it, they defeat the Source?"

"Yes, they do just that." Hannah replied.

"However, none of that will happen if that Demon gets his way." Rex said. "We have to stop him."

"I'm curious, what do you two get out of all of this?"

"Rex and I were the leaders of a dissident faction of Warlocks, called The Insurgents, who wanted to free ourselves from Demonic rule." Hannah replied. "Thanks to your granddaughters, we succeeded. Once they took out all the Upper Level Demons, it was easy for us to throw off our chains and free our people."

"So you see, Mrs. Halliwell, we have much to lose as you do, should the Demon succeed in changing history." Rex said.

"Well." Penny said as she looked from Rex to Hannah and back again. "I'm not one hundred percent convinced of your story, but you do make a good case. Very well, I'll help you. We can make some potions that will really pack a punch."

"Great." Rex said. "Let's get to work."

Meanwhile, across town in an alley, Lucius had managed to assemble a small group of Demons. "Okay, talk!" the lead Demon, named Skarn, said.

"Very well." Lucius replied. "I've come to you because there is a grave threat to the Underworld, a threat that you don't even know about yet. Maybe you've heard the legends about three powerful witches, the Charmed Ones, who will one day be born."

"Bah! I don't believe that nonsense." Skarn said sarcastically.

"Believe it." Lucius said. "The Charmed Ones are real, or rather they will be, one day. They will wage the greatest carnage on the Underworld that hasn't been seen in ages. The Source, Zankou, the Triad, all will fall before them."

"You speak like you know this for a fact."

"I do, you see I come from the future where that has already happened." Lucius said. "However, now we can prevent that. If we act now, we can destroy the Charmed Ones before they are even born. In return, I'm sure the Source will reward us all handsomely."

"How do we know this isn't some kind of trick?" Skarn asked.

"You don't, but can you take the chance that I am telling the truth, and not act upon it? Well, can you?" the following silence gave Lucius his answer. _Yes, they will follow me. Soon, the Underworld will be saved and I will be its greatest hero!_

Back at Halliwell Manor, Rex, Hannah, and Penny were now in the kitchen, mixing potions. "I have a question, Mr. Buckland." Penny said.

"Please, call me Rex."

"Okay, and you can call me Penny."

"So, what is your question?" Rex asked.

"You spoke of my granddaughters like you knew them. Did you?" Penny asked.

"Uh, yes we did." Hannah said slowly.

"And?"

"The truth was, we were sent to steal their powers. Then we had to kill them, by the direct order of the Source." Rex said slowly. "However, they defeated us. For that failure, the Source recalled and punished us. That is the event that started Hannah and myself on the road to turning against the Source."

"So, you're telling me that my granddaughters are the reason the two of you turned good." Penny said.

"Yes, they are." Rex said. "Ironic, but true."

"Well, it's funny how things turn out." Penny said. "If you will excuse me, I have a phone call to make." With that, Penny headed for the living room.

"That was risky, telling her about how we were originally sent to harm her granddaughters." Hannah said.

"I know, Hannah, but I had no choice. I just hope..." Rex broke off as the sound of music came down through the ventilator shaft. "Sounds like young Patty is entertaining herself."

"Oh God, it's bad enough she listens to that stuff when she's with her friends." Penny said as she reentered the kitchen. "Now she's playing it here! Which of these so-called singers is she listening to now?"

"Sounds like Buddy Holly." Rex said.

"Buddy Holly!?" Penny snorted. "A four-eyed little twerp who hiccups his way through songs. What the hell do these kids see in him?"

Hmmmm, I wonder how Penny would react if she knew what fate had in store for Buddy Holly next February?

Rex thought, thinking of the infamous plane crash that would take the life of Buddy Holly, as well as fellow singers Richie Valens and the Big Bopper. _Obviously, she is not a fan of rock music. I wonder how she'll react when the Beatles and the Rolling Stones enter the scene, a few years from now._ At that point, the doorbell went, interrupting Rex's thoughts.

"I'll get it." Penny said as she left the kitchen to answer the door. Soon, she returned with another woman, who looked about the same age she did. "Rex, Hannah, this is Gail Altman. Don't worry, Gail knows all about me and magic, she and I are in the same coven. In fact, Gail and I have known each other since college. We're like sisters."

"Nice to meet you." Rex said and introductions were quickly made.

"I thought Gail could lend us a hand." Penny said.

"Of course. The more that can help, the better." Rex said.

"So, you two are from 2008." Gail said as she looked Rex and Hannah over. "I don't suppose you would know if I am still alive in your time."

"Uh, we actually don't know." Hannah said truthfully.

"Gail, it's best not to ask such things." Penny warned.

"Sorry, but you can't blame a girl for trying." Gail said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyway, let's get back to the task at hand." Penny said. "We have Demons to vanquish, and a future of good magic to protect."

Several hours later, as night descended upon Halliwell Manor, Skarn and his Demons shimmered into the living room. "Now, my fellow Demons, the one we want is the child, Patty. Find her and kill her!"

"I think not!" Rex's voice answered. The Demons turned and saw Rex, Hannah, Penny, and Gail standing there. "Ladies, if you will."

"With pleasure." Penny replied and she and Gail threw some potions and took out a number of the Demons.

"Get them!" Skarn commanded and he and the remaining Demons hurled energy balls at the group, but they quickly jumped out of the way. Penny used her power to hurl one of the Demons through the air and it smashed into the grandfather clock.

Oh, that clock is going to cost a fortune to get fixed!

Penny thought as she used another potion to vanquish the Demon, before it could get up.

"Oh no you don't!" Rex said as he took out another Demon with an athame, and Hannah dispatched one by turning into a tiger and pouncing upon him. Soon, only Skarn was left. "How did you know we were coming!?" he bleated.

"We're witches, we know everything!" Penny said and threw the last potion, which vanquished Skarn. In actuality, the magic marble had warned them, but Penny couldn't resist a little boast.

"Wait, where's Lucius?" Hannah asked. "He's not here."

"Oh, I imagine he is in the house." Rex replied. "Right where we would expect him to be. Let's go."

While the battle had been going on downstairs, Lucius had snuck in through an upstairs window and made it to Patty's room. Pulling out a dagger, the Demon thought. _Now to kill the future mother of the Charmed Ones, and the future of evil will be secure!_ Opening the door, Lucius found himself facing an empty room. "What? Where is she?"

"Safe." Rex said as he and Hannah arrived on the scene. "Which is more than I can say for you, my friend." With that, Rex pulled out the Time Key, pointed it at Lucius, and activated it.

"OHHHHH! NOOOOOO!" Lucius shrieked as he was sucked into the vortex that formed where he was standing. The Demon's shrieks grew fainter and stopped when the vortex closed.

"Where did you send him, Rex?" Hannah asked. "Back to our time?"

"No, a little farther than that." Rex said. "I sent him to the end of time itself. I don't think he'll be making much trouble there."

"Is it over?" Penny asked as she and Gail walked up to Rex and Hannah.

"Yes, it is." Rex replied. "Young Patty can come down from the attic now. It's safe, our time travelling Demon won't be bothering you or your family anymore."

A short time later, Rex and Hannah, accompanied by Penny and Gail, had returned to the park where they had arrived in 1958. "I want to thank you both for helping us." Penny said.

"Think nothing of it." Rex said. "Although, Hannah and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this. Playing with time is tricky enough as is."

"Don't worry about that, Rex." Penny said. "I intend to cast a Spell Of Forgetfulness when I get home. When Patty, Gail, and I wake up tomorrow morning, we won't remember any of this."

"Well, perhaps it's for the best. Now if you ladies will step back." Rex said and activated the Time Key. Soon, a vortex had formed, the vortex home. "Good luck to you both." Rex said as he and Hannah stepped into the vortex. Once the Warlocks had gone through, the vortex closed.

"I still wish I knew if I were still alive in 2008." Gail said. "Mind you, I'll be old by then."

"Nothing wrong with getting old." Penny said as the two witches began walking out of the park. "It happens to all of us."

"Easy for you to say, Penny, but cancer tends to run in my family. Getting old and sick, sometimes I think I'd do anything to avoid that, even make a deal with a Demon."

"Gail, don't even joke about such things!" Penny warned.

"Oh don't worry, Penny, I'm not that desperate." Gail said, smiling. _At least not now I'm not, but will I still feel the same way in thirty or forty years. I guess only time will tell._ she thought.

Later that night, Penny stood before the Book Of Shadows and examined the entry she had just added to it. _Not bad._ she thought. _Considering that when I wake up, I won't even remember writing it, but still I felt I needed to do it. _Penny silently read what she had written.

_To my granddaughters._

_On March 25th__, 1958, two good Warlocks travelled back in time from fifty years into the future. At first I was wary of them, but in the end, I saw that they were indeed good. If you are reading this now, then you have encountered them, and recognized them from your own encounter with them. All I ask is that you listen to them, hear what they have to say. In the end, I think it may prove beneficial to you all._

Smiling, Penny closed the Book and headed out of the attic, tomorrow was another day, after all.

**PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA**

**OCTOBER 31, 2008**

Upon returning to the 21st Century, Rex and Hannah had quickly made their way back to their apartment. While Hannah made a late supper in the kitchen, Rex had gone into his study and approached a cabinet in the corner and opened it. Inside this cabinet were magical weapons and artifacts and to this collection, Rex added the Time Key. _It will be safe here._ he thought as he closed and locked the cabinet. _This cabinet is magically protected, nothing less than an atomic blast can open it. Part of me wants to get rid of these weapons, but I feel that we may need them again, someday._

"Rex, you better get out here!" Hannah's voice called from the living room. "We have company!"

What?

Rex thought as he headed out of the study and soon saw what Hannah was seeing. Standing in the living room were three spirits. The first he recognized as Penny Halliwell, although she now appeared older of course, the second was a grown up Patty Halliwell. However, if was the third spirit that really made Rex do a double take. "Prue!?"

"Hello Rex, Hannah." Prue Halliwell said. "Long time no see."

"Uh, yeah." Hannah replied, unsure of what to say next.

"Er, what brings the three of you here?" Rex asked.

"Oh I think you know the answer, Rex." Penny said.

"After all, you did help us." Patty added.

"Yes, Hannah and I just got back from 1958 about an hour ago."

"Really, it was fifty years ago for me." Penny said. "Funny how time works."

"But you said you would cast a spell that would make you forget you ever met us." Hannah said.

"So I did." Penny replied. "However, once I died, the spell was reversed. I remembered all of it. I always did wonder how my grandfather clock got broken that day."

"It wasn't the last time that would happen, Grams." Prue said, smiling.

"Anyway, I told Patty, and then later, Prue, all about it. The whole adventure, from start to finish." Penny said.

"So, it's true, Rex." Prue said. "You and Hannah have turned your backs on evil. When Grams first told me, I didn't believe her. I wanted to ask you two myself."

"Yes, it's true. We are no longer evil." Rex replied.

"Of course, I told Prue that we had to wait." Penny said. "Until you two had experienced the events in 1958 for yourselves. We couldn't ask you about an adventure you had not yet experienced, after all. So, now that you two have had that adventure, here we are."

"What happened to your friend Gail?" Hannah asked with curiosity.

"Gail.. She forgot that Demons lie." Penny said sadly.

"She made a deal with a Demon named Cryto and lost her soul." Prue said.

"I'm so sorry." Hannah said.

"Gail made her choice and now she must pay the consequences for it. There is nothing we can do for her, she must remain in Purgatory for the time being." Penny said. "Enough about that. There is another reason we have come here."

"A reason that you two need to prepare for." Patty added.

"And that reason is?" Rex asked.

"Soon my sisters will discover you are here." Prue said. "They don't know that you two are good now. You will have to convince them, talk to them."

"I may have given you a little help." Penny said.

"Huh?" Rex asked.

"You'll see when the time comes.""Will they listen to us?" Hannah asked.

"They will." Prue said. "It may take a while, but you will get through to them. Trust me on this. Take care, both of you." With that, the three spirits vanished in a sparkle of lights.

"So, we'll be running into the Charmed Ones." Rex said. "I suppose that was inevitable. After all, we knew that could happen, the moment we settled here, so close to San Francisco."

"Yes, but when will that happen?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know, Hannah, but I feel we don't have long to wait."

**THE END.**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT STORY IN THE R&H CHRONICLES!**


End file.
